It All Starts Here
Info It All Starts Here is the first case of the new season of Criminal Case. It is also the first case in Ancient Mesopotamia. Plot The player is sent to Ancient Mesopotamia to check for any time disturbances. The player and Sebastian find Yaunde, a village chief slumped over in the throne room. Searching for clues, they suspect the victim's daughter Sheila and his mentor Todunn. After they got clues to check out a cattle fair at the village square, they found clues to suspect Camel owner Elsa also. Hugo, the coroner informs them that the killer eats gooseberries and Nritya, the lab chief tells them that the killer is in contact with a goat. Sebastian and the player then go to check the Victim's Council. After checking the council area, Sebastian and the player find clues to suspect his protegee Adris and also figure out that the killer has a cold. When informed about the incoming crowd at the fair, Sebastian and the player check that too and find clues to understand that he had been berating his mentor on his teaching method, Forcefully getting Sheila married to an older man and also found clues to suspect a wandering traveler called Hyuna. After seeing that the victim's daughter Sheila was freaking out after a robbery at the council, the team concluded that Adris was stealing some documents to escape the village. They also found Hyuna was a long-lost relative of the victim and the victim killed Elsa's camel by treating them unfairly. After a final search of the throne room, the detectives concluded that the killer was Elsa. After asking Elsa why she murdered the victim she said that she and the victim's daughter Sheila had been courting for a long time. But when, Yaunde found out , he was furious and was trying to get her married to an older man. The player handed Elsa over to Adris who banished her from the village. After the investigation was over, Adris asked the player to find out who was wandering around the village in the previous days. After checking the fair again, the player found a notebook . After it was analysed, it was discovered that a group called The Order Of The Dragon was trying to change time in their own vision. After clearly concluding that it was a danger, the team decided to dedicate itself to find the 25 members of the group. For more leads, the player went to Todunn and asked for his advice. Todunn asked them to find his magical stick after which Todunn replied that the next clue was hiding near the banks of the Tigris, 60 miles from there. The team determined to capture the criminals decided to lead to the Tigris Banks... Details Victim: Yaunde (Found in the Throne Room with his Throat silt) Murder Weapon: Ceremonial Dagger Killer: Elsa Suspects Sheila Killer Attributes: * The suspect has a cold * The suspect eats gooseberries Physical Attributes * The suspect is 135 lbs Todunn Killer Attributes: * The suspect has a cold. * The suspect has been in contact with Goats. * The suspect eats gooseberries Physical Attributes: * The suspect has green eyes. Elsa Killer Attributes: * The suspect eats gooseberries * The suspect has been in contact with goats. * The suspect has a cold Physical Attributes * The suspect has green eyes. * The suspect is 135 lbs. Adris Killer Attributes: * The suspect eats gooseberries = Hyuna Killer Attributes: * The suspect eats gooseberries * The suspect has a cold Physical Attributes * The suspect has green eyes. * The suspect is 135 lbs.